


I will love you no less than you’d like

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: A Litre of Me [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “I was all prepared to come in here, suck your dick, maybe have you fuck me. But that’s not what you need, is it?” His voice has already slipped into the teasing condescension he uses during a scene and Patrick didn’t know it was possible for him to get harder right now, but it turns out it is. He shakes his head, but David just raises an eyebrow at him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Litre of Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017969
Comments: 38
Kudos: 202





	I will love you no less than you’d like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> It's the absolutely phenomenal samwhambam's birthday today, and seeing as she's a forever fan of dom!David I threw together this little hung!sub!(ex)virgin!Patrick sequel for her to celebrate. If you haven't read part one in this series ~~you definitely should~~ all the context you really need is that Patrick has a humiliation kink almost as long as his dick, and all of this has been thoroughly negotiated ahead of time. (I wrote this in like two hours, ain't nobody got time to write out the kink negotiation 😂) Happy birthday, bb, I'm honoured to share this fandom space with you 💞 
> 
> Title is from Hera Hjartardóttir.

Patrick fidgets as he waits beside the bed, knees pressing into the faded carpet. They’ve been together long enough now that he’s got a pretty good idea of how long David’s skincare routine takes, so he knows it will only be a few minutes that he’s kneeling naked and alone before David walks through the door and sees him; he gives his cock a few cursory strokes, bringing his erection back to full hardness after it flagged a little while he was getting undressed, while he waits.

It’s been a few weeks since they said _I love you_ to each other and Patrick still feels like he’s floating every time David murmurs it into his skin. Since then it’s been all tender lovemaking and staring into each others’ eyes and gentle caresses, and it’s been _amazing._ Patrick’s not complaining, not for a second. He just… feels like something a little different tonight, and this is their well-established signal for him to tell David so.

Patrick straightens as the door clicks open, hands clasped behind his back and spine ramrod straight. It takes a second for David’s gaze to fall on him and when it does a smile curves his lips, delighted and just the tiniest bit dangerous.

Patrick loves that smile. He feels the heat of it crackle under his skin as David closes the door carefully behind him before walking further into the room until he comes to a stop right in front of Patrick, looking down at him. Wordlessly, he taps one of Patrick’s knees with his toe and Patrick takes the hint, sliding his knees a little further apart until David smiles approvingly at him.

“You look so good like this.” He reaches down, stroking his thumb across Patrick’s cheek before dragging it down further and pushing it between Patrick’s lips. He groans at the sensation, his tongue sliding along the pad of David’s thumb as David just watches, infuriating smirk on his face. Patrick is just starting to bob his head when David pulls his hand away; he chases it, just for a second, and David laughs.

“God, look at you. Pathetic.” Patrick whimpers, nodding agreement. “I was all prepared to come in here, suck your dick, maybe have you fuck me. But that’s not what you need, is it?” His voice has already slipped into the teasing condescension he uses during a scene and Patrick didn’t know it was possible for him to get harder right now, but it turns out it is. He shakes his head, but David just raises an eyebrow at him.

“You know better than that. Words.”

“No.” He’s so turned on he can barely form the words, but somehow he summons the brainpower to force them out. “I don’t deserve that.” 

“No, you don’t.” A firm hand grips him under the chin, forces his head up so he’s staring right into David’s eyes and can’t squirm away. “What do you deserve, Patrick?”

“To be used.” At David’s approving nod, he musters up the rest. “And not to come.”

“That’s right.” David’s hand tightens just for a moment before it lets him go so that David can straighten up, looming over him. “My cock’s the only cock that matters tonight, isn’t it honey?”

Patrick nods quickly. At David’s pointed look, he gasps out: “Yes.”

“Good.” He peels his t-shirt over his head before stepping back to kick off his pyjama bottoms while Patrick watches hungrily. David’s not all the way hard, but he’s getting there, and Patrick longs to just lean forward and wrap his lips— 

“Oh, no you don’t.” It’s only at those words that he realises he’s swayed forward slightly, eyes locked on David’s rapidly filling cock. When he looks up David’s mouth is set in a thin line, but his eyes are dancing with amusement. “Did I say you could suck my cock?” 

“I’m sorry.” But he drags his tongue along his lips slowly, deliberately, watching as David’s gaze follows the movement before his eyes snap back to Patrick’s.

“You want something to do with that tongue?” Brushing past Patrick he climbs onto the bed and gets onto his elbows and knees, feet hanging off the side of the bed; if Patrick twists to the side David’s hole is practically at eye level. “I think this is how I want to come tonight — with your tongue in my ass, while I relax. Get to work.”

Resisting the almost overwhelming urge to grip his own cock Patrick shuffles around until he’s positioned between David’s calves and then he reaches out, reverently spreading David’s cheeks before licking a long stripe between them, across his hole. Somewhere above his head David groans, and Patrick takes that as tacit permission to dive right in.

Of all the many wonderful things they’ve done together, eating David out has to be right up near the top of the list, whether it’s during a scene or not. David goes absolutely wild for it, little gasps and whimpers being torn out of him seemingly without permission. Patrick’s learned, over the last few months, how to drive David to the brink: alternating between short licks and long lewd ones, letting his tongue get nice and sloppy until David’s hole is messy and wet, before tongue-fucking him until he’s crying out and gripping at the sheets. Patrick slides his hands down to David’s thighs and feels them trembling underneath his touch as he spears his tongue into David over and over, every thought driven from his brain except the way David is responding to him. 

“Make me come, Patrick, make me come.” The words take a second to filter through to his brain and then Patrick is sliding one hand around the front of David’s leg until it finds his cock, gripping him tight and stroking him with quick, determined movements. It’s not much longer before David is crying out and then Patrick’s hand is wet, David’s face buried in the mattress as he comes. 

“Oh god, oh god.” David’s knees seem to give out from underneath as he collapses down onto the bed, Patrick snatching his hand out from underneath him just in time. He brings his come-covered hands to his lips and licks the taste of David off each finger, one at a time. He’s incredibly hard, so much that he thinks if he were to even wrap a hand around himself he’d come right now, so he sits back on his heels and breathes deeply while he tries to calm down a little.

Eventually, David recovers enough to wriggle around on the bed so he’s actually the right way up and then he cracks one eye open to see Patrick still on the floor. “Come here, honey.”

Gratefully, Patrick pushes himself up to his feet, wincing at the slight protest his knees make at the movement, before pulling back the covers and first climbing into bed and then somehow manoeuvring the sheets so that David is under them too. He places his head on David’s shoulder and sighs deeply, settling in.

“Hey.” David places one gentle hand on his cheek, looking at him carefully, checking in. “You sure you don’t want to come tonight?”

Patrick huffs a laugh. “I mean, I want to.”

“But…”

Goddammit, he knew David would make him say it. He croaks out a whisper. “Please don’t let me.”

David’s answering smile is unbearably gentle. “Okay. If you’re still into this scene in the morning, wake me up with a blowjob. If it’s not too early, I’ll make you come after. If you’re not into it anymore, that’s totally fine.”

Patrick sucks in a deep, shuddering breath. He’s _just_ calmed down enough to try and get to sleep, and then David puts that mental image in his head?

“Thank you, David.”

* * *

When Patrick wakes up the next morning his attention is immediately drawn to his dick; he’s so hard he’s already leaking, the gentle brush of the sheets against his cock making him twitch and tremble. He picks up his phone from the bedside table and checks the time, then starts counting backwards in his head — they have to be at the store by 9, and if David needs to shower and do his skincare… this should be a good time. Maybe a tiny bit early, but Patrick can always draw it out if needed. He wriggles slowly down the bed until he’s eye level with David’s mostly soft cock. He finds a comfortable position on his elbows before leaning down and taking David into his mouth, resisting the urge to groan loudly as he feels David hardening under his tongue. There’s something almost meditative about sucking David’s dick, especially in the early morning stillness, and he loses himself in it enough that he starts slightly when there’s a brush of fingertips in his hair; he looks up, mouth still full, to see David gazing down at him with dark eyes and a soft smile. 

“You’re so good, honey, you look so good.”

Patrick moans at the words before redoubling his efforts; now David is awake, Patrick desperately wants to see how quickly he can make him fall apart. Precome bursts onto his tongue as he bobs his head up and down, ignoring the insistent throbbing of his own dick in order to focus on David’s. He can’t help but be a little smug about how quickly David is crying out, one hand resting but not pushing on Patrick’s head while the other is bunched up in the sheets next to his hip.

“Oh, fuck, fuck—” And then he’s coming into Patrick’s waiting mouth and Patrick swallows it down greedily, tongue stroking gently until David has stopped trembling and then he eases off with a soft _pop_ and looks up at David, hopeful.

“Patrick, come kiss me.” 

And, well. That’s a request Patrick is never going to turn down whether it’s part of a scene or not; he crawls up the bed before flopping down on his side next to David, leaning in with a kiss that he really does intend to be gentle but soon belies his desperation. David’s tongue delves into his mouth, chasing the taste of himself, and soon Patrick is squirming with need, the head of his cock brushing against David’s hip.

“David, please.” The words are more gasped against David’s lips than spoken, and he can feel rather than see the smile on David’s face. “You said, you said I could come if I— please can I come?”

“Hmm, I did say that, didn’t I?” He pulls away and Patrick whimpers at the loss of him, rolling onto his back and flailing slightly until he picks up his phone and checks the time. “You know, this is a little earlier than I would have preferred, actually.”

 _“Please.”_ Patrick burrows in closer, feeling wild, his hips rocking forward until his cock is pressing up against David’s thigh. The touch is both an instant relief and more of a turnon, all at once. “David please, I need it, _please.”_

“Actually, yeah, you can come like that.” David turns his head to smirk at him as Patrick blinks; confused. _Come like what?_ But before he can ask, David reaches out to run a hand through his hair as he continues. “You did wake me up a bit too early, but it was a very good blowjob. So I’m going to let you get off, but you can do it humping against my leg like the needy little slut you are.”

A hot flush creeps up Patrick’s neck and onto his cheeks even as his cock twitches at the words. He barely manages to choke out a “Thank you, David” before he’s bringing one hand to David’s hip for leverage as he thrusts messily against his thigh. He’s been leaking steadily since before David even woke up so he knows he’s making getting David’s leg all sloppy and the thought makes him blush, burying his head in David’s shoulder from embarrassment as he finds his rhythm.

“Mm-mm, nope.” David shrugs his shoulder so that Patrick has to move his face, looking up at him. “Don’t hide. I want to see how badly you need this.”

Patrick’s hips stutter, heat coiling low in his stomach. “David, fuck.” 

“God, look at how desperate you are.” The gentle voice and the soft fingers on his scalp are a delicious contrast to the filthy words pouring out of David’s mouth and the chuckle that accompanies them. “All the pleasure for me, and you’re just left to get off however you can, aren’t you?”

“Uh huh.” He’s almost beyond speech, at this point, but he knows if he doesn’t acknowledge it David will stop and he’s so close to the edge he can barely think. “Please David, tell me— tell me—” 

He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, but David does. David always does. “Come for me, you greedy little slut.”

Patrick sinks his teeth into David’s shoulder as his orgasm slams into him, but that doesn’t do much to muffle the loud wail torn out of his throat as he finally, finally comes all over David’s leg, the edges of his vision turning black with the intensity of it. 

He comes back to awareness by degrees, David’s hands stroking his arms, David’s lips pressed gently against his forehead. He tilts his head up a little and David kisses him, soft and slow and achingly gentle.

“You were so good, honey.” Another kiss, this one pressed to the corner of his mouth. “You’re so gorgeous like that, letting me give you exactly what you need.”

Patrick shakes his head. He’s not the generous one in this scenario; it’s David, always David, who saw something in him he didn’t know he was allowed to want and gave him the space to explore it. “Thank you, David.” He burrows into David’s arms, pressing his lips to the side of David’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you.” With one last squeeze David sits up, pulling a groaning Patrick with him. “Come on. Let’s get in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
